Teen Wolf dans tous ses états
by Les Folles Dingues
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles, créé sur de gros délires. Bien sûr les personnage de Teen Wolf et son univers ne nous appartiens pas. Pour ceux qui ont aimé notre première Fanfic, on pense que vous allez vite reconnaitre notre univers de Folles Dingues. Ne suit pas du tout les épisodes de Teen Wolf.
1. Pétage de plomb

-CA NE ME PLAIT PAS, MAIS ALORS PAS DU TOUT ! Isaac qui est censé être mon ami, essaye de me piquer ma copine, enfin ex-copine, et elle, qui pourtant m'aime encore…enfin je crois, qui répond à ses avances ! Stiles ne voit rien, Lydia ne veux pas m'aider à arranger ça, ma mère me dit que c'est normal, qu'il faut voir d'autres horizons, et bla bla bla… . Le pire, l'infamie, le coup de poignard dans le dos, la trahison ultime ! Elle est venue au dernier match de Lacrosse, et qui elle a encouragé ? Isaac, et pas moi ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?! C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! C'EST UN CRIME ! C'est pour ça que vu que tu es son Alpha et qu'il est obligé de t'écouter… ou pas d'ailleurs, TU DOIS LE PUNIR ! Lui interdire de la voir !

-Scott…, soupire Derek, visiblement non-intéressé par le speech du jeune homme, La ferme !


	2. Une peur insolite

Cette chose est petite. Elle vole. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense. Et elle peut vivre le jour et la nuit.

Je ne me sens pas en sécurité avec elle dans les parages, et surtout quand elle est à côté de moi, ou en tout cas près de moi.

Lorsque j'étais petit, j'ai voulu attraper une de ces choses, et elle en a profité, m'emmenant loin de mes parents. Tout seul. Dans le noir. J'en ai perdu mon ours en peluche. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui l'a pris. La chose.

Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence. Elle est rusée. Fourbe. Elle sait comment vous atteindre, et elle ne vous laissera aucun répit. Et lorsqu'elle vous aura trouvé, elle ne vous lâchera pas. Ce sera une telle torture psychologique, que vous n'en dormirez plus la nuit.

C'est mon cas.

Je suis Derek Hale, et j'ai peur des papillons.

**Pour ceux qui ont lu ****Retour en enfance**** notre première fanfic, ne vous inquiétez pas on ne l'a pas oublié, et on compte la continuer mais on avait de gros délires en tête et on voulait vous les faire partager. Nous continuerons aussi ce recueil. **


	3. Dessin animé

Ce jour-là, Isaac et Stiles étaient malades, et ce fût à John Stilinski de se coltiner les 2 malades. Les 2 jeunes se battaient pour savoir quel dessin animé regarder.

-On regarde Bambi ! Cria Isaac

-Non ! Ca va réveiller tes instincts de bête sauvage ! Protesta Stiles. On va regarder Tom & Jerry !

-Non ! Bambi ! Je veux voir Bambi ! Couina Isaac.

-Arrête de couiner comme un petit chiot ! Wouf wouf !

-Je ne suis pas un petit chiot ! Et je n'ai pas couiné !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

John débarqua à ce moment dans la pièce. Stiles lui demanda :

-Hein papa il a couiné ? Et comme un petit chiot en plus ?

-Taisez-vous, mais taisez-vous, vous me donnez mal à la tête. Aller vous coucher !

-Mais papa…

-AU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !

Les 2 enfants montèrent se cacher dans la chambre de Stiles, de peur que John, ne leur mette une fessée. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, Isaac dit :

-Et ça te dit on regarde Bambi ?


	4. Bulletin de notes

Derek et Cora, en une soirée de décembre, décidèrent de fouiller, fouiner, farfouiller, dans les décombres du vieux manoir. C'est alors qu'ils tombèrent sur une vieille boîte qu'on avait tenté, en vain, de cacher.

Ils trouvèrent une vieille photo, datant de 1990, sur laquelle se trouvait un adolescent boutonneux, avec de grosses lunettes et un appareil dentaire, et bien sûr, habillé d'une salopette ridicule. Accompagné de la photo, un bulletin de note.

**Bulletin bilan de l'année scolaire 1989-1990 Peter Hale**

On pouvait y lire qu'il était très doué en sciences (17 et des brouettes) et en français ( 19 de moyenne), où les profs disaient de lui « élève formidable bien que trop réservé » ou encore « élève doué mais qui ne participe pas assez » alors qu'en sport ( 3 et des cacahuètes) l'appréciation disait « élève médiocre, incapable de courir dix mètres et qui ne fait aucune effort, à part bien sûr acte de présence » le commentaire global était « Peter est un élève sérieux avec des capacités certaines, bien qu'on ne connaisse pas sa voix, et qu'il se laisse marcher dessus, par les autres élèves ».

Cora et Derek étaient morts de rire et comptaient bien utiliser leur trouvaille contre leur oncle à n'importe quelle occasion. Peter allait regretter que tout le manoir n'ai pas brûlé.

**Pourrait-on avoir quelques review svp?**


	5. Bulletin de Melissa McCall

**Le bulletin de Melissa **

Ce jour là, Scott avait reçu son bulletin de note, Melissa en voyant les notes catastrophiques de son fils avait failli s'évanouir. Et alors même que Scott s'était levé il avait dû affronter la colère de sa mêre, c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé assis sur une chaise avec sa mère lui faisant la morale. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il ne remontait pas ses notes il n'aurait plus le droit ni de sortir, ni de voir Stiles. Et pour la peine, il se retrouvait obliger de ranger le grenier.

C'est en rangeant une veille malle, qu'il était tombé sur des papiers que tous croyaient détruits ce qui aurait empéché le jeune béta d'apprendre des choses plus qu'intéréssantes et incroyables sur certaines personnes.

Bulletin bilan de l'année scolaire 1989-1990 Mélissa McCall

**Francais: 14,25: **Mélissa est une élève qui essaye de surmonter ses difficultées mais il faudrait qu'elle comprenne que raconter les dernieres rumeurs n'ont aucun lien avec la littérature anglaise au 16ème siecle, **« **c'est pour voir la difference de ce que l'on disait dans les salons au 16ème siecle et maintenant**»** n'est pas une excuse.

**Science: 19,85: **Melissa est une élève sérieuse, attentive mais qui a tendence à rabaisser les élèves de sa classe. Non, le jeune Peter Hale n'est pas un vieux crapeau dégoûtant que l'on peut giffler en plein millieu de mon cours parce qu'il veut être votre partenaire de laboratoir.

**Sport: 17:**Mélissa a de grande capacitée qu'elle n'utilise pas dans leur totalitées, elle préfère nettement embraser les sens des garçons de sa classe avec des tenues de sport plus que près du corps, à en juger par c'est activitées dans les couloirs, elle sait parfaitement controlée son soufle.

**Economie: 15 :**Elève intéressante bien que son attention soit plus tournée vers son portable que vers les conséquences de la crise économique.

**Langue: 13:** Mélissa devrait revoir la définition de cette matière qui n'a rien avoir avec l'exploration de la bouche de son petit-ami.

**Ensemble du conseil:** Mélissa est une jeune fille qui à de très grandes ambitions et capacitées, malheureusement elle devrait comprendre que faire tournée la tête des garçons, et les rejetés comme des malpropres n'est pas la solution. Elle devrait agrandir son espace d'observation: la vie ne se résume pas à embrassé John Stilinski dés qu'elle le voit, ni à le pousser à agresser le jeune Hale juste parce qu'il a eu l'audace de la saluer dans un couloir.

Accompagné du bulletin se trouvait une photo: Deux adolscents étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre souriants. La jeune fille portait un jean taille basse, des chaussures à talons et un décolté qui ne devait pas lui tenir chaud.

Scott resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'un sourire espiègle n'apparaisse sur son visage, sa mêre se permettait de lui faire la morale mais elle était encore pire que lui. Mélissa aurait du se débarasser de ce document dés qu'elle avait eu dans les mains, elle ne savait pas ce que son irrésponsabilitée allait provoquer.


	6. Bulletin de John Stilinski

En ce samedi matin, Stiles Stilinski avait décidé de ranger la cave. Il trouvait que son père et lui gardait bien trop de chose. Alors qu'ils remontaient les derniers cartons il trébucha sur le dossier et s'étala sur le sol. Se relevant péniblement, il saisit le dossier et curieux l'ouvrit.

* * *

**Bulletin Bilan de l'année 1989-1990 John Stilinski**

**Français :** 13.25 : Bien que John ai d'assez bon résultat j'aimerais savoir s'il est capable de faire autre chose que dormir, ou envoyés des texto pendant mon cours.

**Maths : **10.5 : John est un élève…Particulier. Le cours lui sert seulement à compter combien il à frapper, bousculer, ou traumatiser d'élève dans la journée ou encore combien de bouteille d'alcool il a vidées.

**Physique :** 14.95 : Monsieur Stilinski est un élève avec beaucoup de capacités mais si vous voulez forcer le jeune Peter Hale à faire vos devoirs faites-le hors de mon cours… c'est plus discret.

**Sport :** 19.85 : Élève parfait ! Félicitation ! John est un sportif incroyable…Il faudrait juste qu'il évite de proposer à mademoiselle McCall d'aller à l'infirmerie ou dans les vestiaires pour y revenir un peu plus tard décoiffer et débrailler. Il faut aussi qu'il arrête de s'en prendre à tous ceux qui oseront poser un regard sur la jeune fille.

**Économie : **11.75 : Veuillez arrêter de venir dans mon cours. Les jeunes filles sont toute déconcentrées dés qu'elle vous voie, de plus j'aimerais bien comprendre leurs phrases préférées : «Stilinski approche il ne faut pas garder ses yeux dans sa poche » Stilinski arrive la chaleur devient torride » « Stilinski vs Hale ça vas faire mal ».

**Langue : **12 : Arrêter de mettre votre langue dans la bouche de Mélissa, cela n'a rien à voir avec le cours.

**Ensemble conseil : **John est un élève plein de ressource, il faudrait juste qu'il comprenne que frapper des élèves (particulièrement Peter) et embrassé (coucher ?) avec miss McCall ne sont pas les seules choses à faire dans la vie.

* * *

Stiles avait le dossier scolaire dans les mains, il était sur le cul…Littéralement : il était retombé au sol au fil de sa lecture. Alors qu'il se demandait si tout cela était réel il remarqua une photo qui accompagnait le dossier. Un peu hésitant il prit la photo entre ses mains : Deux adolescents souriant se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le garçon portait un tee-shirt noir, un jean foncé avec des chaines accroché à sa ceinture cloutée ainsi que des basquets noirs. A son poignet deux bracelets cloutés reliés entre eux par une chaine en argent. Ses cheveux était dressés sur sa tête avec du gel. Il portait une veste en cuire qui était exactement la même que celle de Derek Hale.

Le jeune homme remonta à la cuisine et bu un verre de jus d'orange à fin de reprendre un peu contenance. Son père avait été un élève difficile et il avait le même style vestimentaire que Derek. Alors qu'il en était là dans ces réflexions son père entra dans la cuisine. Son fils le fixait intensément, un peu perturbé. Au bout d'un moment l'adulte demanda :

-Il y à un problème ? Tu es tout blanc.

Sur cette phrase Stiles s'évanouit. John se précipita vers lui et une assis au coté de son fils le prit dans ces bras.

-Stiles ? Stiles ? Stiles ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Le regard de la seule personne consciente, remarqua le dossier que son fils avait laissé tomber en même temps que lui. Il le reconnut tout de suite. Il porta son fils à l'étage, le déposa sur son lit mais avant de sortir déclara :

-Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en ne jetant pas ce dossier il y à des années. Qu'est ce que mon irresponsabilité va déclenché ? Et je me demande si je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter.

Oui, John Stilinski ne savait pas à quel point il devait s'inquiéter.


	7. Conversation pèrefils

Stiles, le lendemain de son malaise, suite à la lecture du bulletin, se réveille de bonne humeur, car il sait qu'aujourd'hui, l'heure de la revanche a sonné.

-Salut p'pa, lance-t-il d'un air enjoué, une fois arrivé dans la cuisine.

-Salut fiston, lui répond John. Tu te rappelles de ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir ?

Le jeune Stilinski ne peut retenir un petit rire. Un peu qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Oui, je me suis évanouis, répond-t-il. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? demande-t-il ensuite innocemment.

- Rien, répond précipitamment le Sheriff

Il est en fait très heureux que son fils ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'il a vu, et décide de ne pas lui rappeler. Stiles, lui, fait mine de ne pas savoir, mais finalement un sourire espiègle de petit démon apparait sur son visage. Il s'écrie alors :

-Bien sûr que je souviens ! Et crois-moi je ne risque pas d'oublier que tu martyrisais Peter Hale et que tu sortais- ou couchais-, peu importe, avec Melissa !

Le jeune Stilinski remonte ensuite dans sa chambre, mort de rire. Le Sheriff, lui, se dit qu'avec un fils aussi bavard que le sien, bientôt, tout Beacon Hills sera au courant.


	8. L'incompréhensible amour de Lydia

Lydia Martin avait toujours été une très jolie jeune fille, certes avec des goûts très étranges, mais très jolie quand même. Il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais : son amour pour cet homme.

Elle prenait des photos de lui en cachette, buvait ses paroles, allait où il était.

Elle le trouvait si beau dans son survêtement. La jeune blonde vénitienne avait toujours aimé les hommes plus vieux, mais lui était parfait. Elle était sortie avec Jackson, qui était dans son équipe, dans le seul but de se rapprocher de lui.

En ce moment même, elle était assise sur son lit à regarder les nombreuses photos qu'elle avait réussi à prendre de lui. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'on frappe à la porte et que ce soit lui qui rentre ? Ou bien qu'il la traine dans son bureau et l'embrasse ? Beaucoup trop.

Au moment où elle allait se coucher, elle attrapa une de ces photos préférées de lui, l'embrassa, et murmura :

-Bonne nuit Coach Finstock, faites de beaux rêves.

Lydia Martin était amoureuse du Coach Finstock depuis bien longtemps maintenant.


	9. Grand frère trop protecteur

Ce soir-là, Cora rentrait d'un rendez-vous avec Isaac. Derek étant sortit, ils se retrouvaient seuls. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient dans la chambre de Cora, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, pour laisser découvrir Derek. Il attrapa Isaac par le col de sa veste, et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Je peux savoir ce que fais ta langue dans la bouche de ma sœur ?

Cora se précipita sur Derek et s'écria :

-LAISSE MON PETIT-AMI TRANQUILLE !

Derek s'arrêta net, et regarda Cora comme si elle venait de le traiter de petit rose en peluche.

-Comment ça « petit-ami » ?

-Tu sais, les personnes que en générale, tu aimes, et qu'il t'arrive d'embrasser, de la prendre dans tes bras, et…

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi Isaac ?

-Merci bien, dit ce dernier.

-Pourquoi Isaac ?

-Parce que, c'est comme ça, c'est lui que j'aime.

-Isaac ? Le Isaac, que j'ai mordu ? Et qui habite chez Scott parce que je l'ai mis à la porte ?

-Non, je parle du chien du Coach Finstock.

- Je ne savais pas que le coach avait un chien du même nom que moi, dit Isaac.

-Le chien du Coach ? L'entraineur ? De Lacrosse ?

Cora désespéra, car aucun des deux ne comprenaient que c'était de l'humour. Tout à coup, Derek releva la tête, et fixa Isaac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette chambre toi d'abord ?

Il se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de son Bêta, qui recula prit de peur.

- Tu ne comptais quand même pas couché avec ma sœur ?

-Euh…non.

Derek se mit à lui courir après dans tout le loft, criant qu'il allait le tuer, étant un grand frère un tantinet trop protecteur. Cora le stoppa :

-STOOOOOP ! CA SUFFIT ! CE QUE JE FAIS AVEC ISAAC NE TE REGARDE PAS !

-MAIS TU VA QUAND MEME PAS LE FAIRE AVEC ISAAC !

-ET BAH SI ! ET D'AILLEURS, C'EST DÉJÀ FAIT !

Derek s'évanouit à cette annonce. Cora et Isaac en profitèrent pour s'enfuir, et laissèrent Derek, dans ses cauchemars.

* * *

**Désolées pour le retard mais 3 fanfictions + pleins de devoirs = pas beaucoup de temps pour tout faire. Promis on se rattrapera. REVIEWS SVP!**


	10. Derek la déprime

Derek Hale était déprimé. Peter et Cora avaient tenté, en vain, de savoir pourquoi, mais Derek ne voulait pas leur dire. Il enchainait coups de blues et colères. Dans un sursaut de colère, il avait explosé le miroir de la salle de bain, et lorsque Cora était entrée dans la pièce, elle l'avait trouvé assis par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en larmes. Suite à cet incident, ils l'avaient envoyé voir un psychologue.

Après une séance, le psychologue avait refusé de revoir Derek, et avait conseillé aux deux autres Hale d'aller consulter un spécialiste, car le cas du jeune homme était désespéré.

Il avait passé deux semaines enfermé dans sa chambre, envoyant tout le monde baladé. Inquiet, Peter avait commencé à faire des recherches pour savoir si les loups-garous pouvaient tomber malade psychologiquement. Comme il ne trouvait rien, il était allé demander à Scott, s'il était au courant de quelque chose, qui aurait pu mettre Derek dans cet état.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état, répondit le jeune McCall. Peut-être qu'il s'est prit un râteau !

Scott était plié de rire à sa propre blague, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Peter, car la blague en question, était pourri. Quand Scott se remit de sa crise de fou rire, il lui conseilla d'aller parler à Stiles, ce que Peter fit.

Arrivé chez les Stilinski, il trouva Stiles affalé sur son lit, devant son ordinateur. Surpris de voir l'ancien Alpha, le jeune Stilinski lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

-Cela fait deux semaines que Derek déprime, lui expliqua Peter, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Et parfois, il devient violent. Même devant Cora. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Tu dis que ça fait deux semaines que Derek enchaine déprime et colère ? Ca correspondrait à … ce serait très puéril de sa part, mais…

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Tu veux dire que Derek ne t'as pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé y a deux semaines ?

-NON ! Ca fait deux semaines qu'il ne parle pas, à part pour dire, en pleurant, et en criant : « VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS COMPRENDRE ! » ou alors « LAISSEZ –MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

-Il ne t'a pas dit que l'amour de sa vie est morte ?

-Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que… c'est pour CA qu'il pleure ?

-Et si, lui répondit l'adolescent, en hochant la tête.

Peter rentra au loft, et lorsqu'il voulut retourner dans la chambre de son neveu, il croisa Cora, qui lui demanda s'il avait apprit quelque chose. La seule chose qu'il répondit fut :

-Suis-moi.

Ensemble, ils allèrent voir Derek. Ce dernier était roulé en boule sur son lit, pleurant, la tête dans l'oreiller. Peter l'attrapa par le col, et le plaqua contre un mur.

-CA FAIT DEUX SEMAINES QUE TU NOUS FAIS CHIER POUR CA ?! JE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE ! T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN GAMIN ! PAS ETONNANT QU'ISAAC EST DECIDE DE REJOINDRE LA MEUTE DE SCOTT ! AVEC UN ALPHA COMME TOI, IL COURT A SA PERTE !

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Cora

-Il y a que ton idiot de grand frère pleure depuis deux semaines, la perte de sa voiture, qui est morte.

-Tu veux dire qu'il pleure à cause du chauffard qui a détruit sa voiture ?

Plus qu'énervée, Cora gifla Derek, ce dernier s'enfuit de sa chambre, pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain, et cria :

-JE VOUS L'AVAIS BIEN DIT QUE VOUS NE COMPRENDRIEZ PAS !

**SALUT SALUT ! Désolées du temps que nous avons mis pour publier cette nouvelle drabble, nous espérons qu'elle vous a plut, et nous essaierons d'en mettre une nouvelle le plus rapidement possible^^ en attendant, REVIEWS svp les petits louveteaux.**


	11. Derek se fait soigner

Cora et Peter avait découvert depuis un mois pourquoi Derek déprimait. Ils avaient tout fait afin de lui remonter le moral, Peter avait été jusqu'à acheter une nouvelle Camaro noir pour son neveu, mais cela n'avait fait que le déprimer plus encore. L'Alpha, passais ces journées dormir car pleurer toutes a nuit l'épuisait affreusement. Il ne mangeait plus et cela inquiétait énormément Cora.

Un jour alors, qu'elle était dans la salle de bain elle entendit un grand bruit et se précipita vers les escaliers. Elle y trouva son frère, évanouit. Elle tenta de lui faire reprendre conscience, mais rien n'y fit. C'est au bout de dix minutes que son frère reprit connaissance. Peter arriva et demanda à la jeune fille ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je ne sais pas j'étais dans la cuisine, et j'ai entendu un grand bruit, quand je suis arrivée, je l'ai trouvé inconscient.

-Derek, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je l'ai entendu, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres.

-Qui à tu entendu? Demanda Cora.

- Ma camaro!

Derek se leva et se précipita dehors, bientôt suivit de sa sœur et de son oncle. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors et qu'il ne trouva pas sa camaro, il tomba à genoux, et commença pleurer. Peter s'approcha de lui, se mit à sa hauteur et lui dit:

-Derek, ce que tu as entendu… Tu es sur que ce n'était pas dans ton imagination?

Derek tourna son regard vers son oncle. Avait-il rêvé le ronronnement de sa voiture? Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu le moteur démarrer. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait de ne plus avoir sa voiture. Abattu il sauta dans les bras de son oncle, enfouit son visage dans son cou et recommença à pleurer. Peter se sentit détruit, même si Derek ne le considérait plus comme de sa famille, lui, n'avait pas oublier qu'il avait toujours été là pour le plus jeune, ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui le détruisait intérieurement. Cora pleurait, jamais son grand frère ne craquait devant personne et aujourd'hui il pleurait comme un enfant dans les bras de son oncle. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Peter remonta Derek dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et lui conseilla de dormir. En redescendant à la cuisine il trouva Cora devant une tasse de café et une autre attendait en face d'elle, Peter s'assit bu une gorgée de café et lui dit :

-Il faut que l'on trouve le moyens de lui remonter le moral.

-Tu crois que je n'y est déjà pas pensé? J'ai voulu tout essayer, mais rien ne fonctionnerais de toute façon.

-On a qu'à demander l'aide d'un spécialiste.

Peter saisit le téléphone, composa un numéro, et s'en alla dans le salon le temps de sa discussion. Il revint dix minutes plus tard.

-Voilà on a plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive, et je suis sûr qu'il arrivera à trouver le moyen de rendre Derek comme avant.

-C'est beaux de croire en ses rêves.

-Tu est pessimiste.

-Réaliste, nuance. En plus aucun de tes plans n'ont fonctionné jusqu'ici.

-Et méchante, en plus!

-Entre méchanceté et réalité il y a parfois seulement un coup de vent.

Peter se renfrogna, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de s'adosser au mur tout en regardant l'horloge. Vingt minutes plus tard, une voiture se gara devant le manoir, un jeune homme en sorti, et rejoint les deux loups-garous dans la cuisine.

- Où est mon patient?

-A l'étage. Vous êtes sur de pouvoir faire quelque chose Docteur? Demanda Peter.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, et je compte bien réussir.

Le jeune brun monta les escaliers, et prit la direction de la chambre de Big Bad Wolf. Il le trouva allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il ferma la porte à clé, avant de cacher l'objet dans sa poche, et s'approcha é à la hauteur du lit, il s'assit sur le lit et secoua légèrement l' Alpha afin de le réveiller.

-Debout Derek, aller,c'est pas l'heure de dormir. Aller, ouvre les yeux.

Devant le manque de réaction de son «patient» le jeune homme se leva inspira profondément et s'écria:

-DEBOUT DEREK! C'EST PAS L'HEURE DE DORMIR!

Derek se releva en sursaut, et s'étala de tout son long à coté de son lit, regardant la personne qui avait osé le réveiller. Énervé, il se releva et se plaça devant l'adolescent.

-STILES! Je vais te faire la peau ! T'est pas bien, tu veux réveiller tout le quartier ou quoi?

Le dit Stiles sourit et s'approcha du loup-garou grognon. L'Alpha recula devant l'audace de l' humain. Stiles fit signe à Derek de s'asseoir, et curieusement, celui-ci obéit, et s'assit les jambes croisé sur le lit.

-Bien, écoute je sais que ta voiture te manque, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser tomber ta vie sociale avec ta meute. C'est pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui je serais Docteur Stilinski et tu vas me dire pourquoi la perte de ta voiture t'affecte tant.

-Non, répondit sèchement Derek.

-De toute façon je ne te demande pas ton avis, et je ne sortirais pas d'ici avant de savoir ce que je veux.

-Très bien.

Derek s'approcha de la porte et tenta de lui ouvrir mais celle-ci lui résista. Étonné, il se tourna vers le plus jeune, qui avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais prendre le risque de te laisser sortit, alors maintenant tu t'asseois et tu t'explique.

Devant le manque de réaction du plus vieux, Stiles pointa le lit du doigt et s'écria:

-ASSIS!

Prit de peur Derek, se jeta dans son lit et se cacha sous les couvertures, tremblant. Stiles souffla, le cerveau de Derek était gravement atteint. Il s'approche de l'adulte, comme il se serait approcher d'un animal blessé.

-Derek, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus et de t'avoir fait peur, mais tu dois me dire pourquoi la disparition de ta voiture t'affecte tant c'est le seul moyen pour te soigner.

Derek regarda Stiles avec un regard de chiot, battu par son abominable maître, et abandonné sur le bord d'un route sous une pluie glacial en plein hiver. Stiles se leva et s'apprêta à partir mais fut retenu par la main de Derek autour de son poignet. Il revint au près de Derek et le regarda s'asseoir contre la tête du lit, ses jambes contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de ses jambes et son menton sur ses bras.

-Cette voiture, commença-t-il, c'était un...

Il s'arrêta au milieux de sa phrase et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Stiles eu envie de pleurer devant cette scène, Derek-je-ne-suis-pas-ton-ami-et-si-tu-m'approche-trop-près-je-t'arrache-la-tête-avec-les-dents-Hale venait de craquer devant lui, Stiles, le petit humain hyperactif. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit Derek dans ces bras, celui-ci passa ces bras autour de sa taille, et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Grâce aux mots réconfortants et à l'odeur de Stiles il parvint à se calmer. Toujours dans la même position il recommença son explication.

-Cette voiture était un cadeau de mon père. Il me l'avait offert pour mes onze ans, lors de ma première transformation. Il l'avait rangé dans le garage et m'avait dit que plus tard, elle serait à moi. Déjà que j'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que je n'avais plus mon papa, maintenant que je n'ai plus ma voiture, je n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. Je lui avait tout raconté à cette voiture, elle connaissait tout mes secrets.

Il recommença à pleurer et Stiles passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes Derek releva la tête et regarda Stiles dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Elle aurait sûrement voulu que j'essaie quand même.

Et avant que Stiles ne puisse lui répondre, il l'embrassa. Après la minute de surprise passé, l'adolescent lui rendit son baiser. Ils rompirent le baiser, et Derek s'installa confortablement dans les bras de SON Hyperactif, soufflant doucement un «Je t'aime». Certes Derek n'avait plus sa voiture, mais au moins maintenant il avait Stiles, et il trouvait qu'il faisait un très bon ours en peluche. Au bord du sommeille il chuchota pour que seul Stiles puisse l'entendre:

-Cette fois, les papillons ne l'auront pas.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans remarquer que Stiles le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Docteur Stilinski, vas encore avoir du travail. Dit-il avant de fermer lui aussi les yeux et de rejoindre Derek au pays des rêves.

**Salut les Louveteaux!**

**Nous espéreront que ce Sterek vous à plus. Vous en avez pensez quoi? Et l'histoire des papillons, ne vous rappelerait pas quelque chose, par hasard ?**


	12. La fin de l'amour de Lydia

Lydia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au Coach. Elle l'observait, assise dans les gradins, quand Greenberg s'approcha d'elle.

-Alors, tu l'aimes bien le Coach, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Ca ne me regarde pas, mais je sais que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu ne peux pas, c'est tout.

Et sur ces mots, il partit. Lydia le regarda ahurie, ce type osait venir la voir et lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec son beau coach. Elle allait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait obtenir tout les hommes qu'elle voulait, et elle aurait le coach Finstock, foi de Lydia Martin.

A la fin de l'entraînement, la jeune blonde vénitienne, se rendit dans le bureau du coach. Elle frappa et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle devint timide, une chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée de toute sa vie. Comment allait-elle avouer au coach qu'elle l'aimait ? En douceur ? Directement ? En allusion ? Avec des phrases à double sens ? La voix du coach la sortit de ses pensées.

-Que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle Martin ?

-Voilà coach, j'avais quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

-Et bien allez y je vous écoute.

Lydia inspira très fort, ferma les yeux et se lança.

-Depuis un certain temps, je suis amoureuse d'un homme, malheureusement, il est adulte et donc c'est illégal mais je tiens absolument à le lui avouer.

-En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Il se trouve que… et bien…que c'est de vous que je parle.

-Non.

-Non quoi ?

-Toi et moi c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que je suis ton professeur, et que je pourrais avoir des ennuis à cause de toi.

Il se leva, la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et lui dit :

-N'insiste pas, je resterais toujours sur le non.

Lydia s'en alla, blessée dans son égo. La voyant partir, un élève entra dans le bureau. Il passa derrière le Coach, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et mis sa tête sur son épaule.

-J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Voilà comment Greenberg savait que le Coach ne sortirait jamais avec Lydia. Car c'était avec LUI qu'il sortait, et même si Greenberg, n'était pas très doué au Lacrosse, il ne laisserait jamais son Coach.

**Salut les petits loups. Alors toujours en vie ? Pas trop choqués ? REVIEWS pour le papa noël sil vous plait. Oui le papa noël c'est moi, je vous fais plein de bisous, mes loulous. **


	13. Peter le romantique

**Salut les louveteaux, tout d'abord Bonne Année 2014, et ensuite nous sommes désolées( ou pas) pour le retard, mais ça y est nous so****mmes de retour, encore plus frappées que l'année dernière.**

* * *

Peter avait toujours été amoureux de cette personne. Ses yeux bleus-gris le rendait fou. Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Malheureusement, leur histoire était impossible, car ils venaient de deux mondes totalement différents. Lui était un loup-garou solitaire et ringard, alors que son "âme soeur" (non réciproque, et non au courant de cet amour) était populaire et le martyrisait sans cesse. Depuis que Stiles était rentré dans sa vie, il avait éveillé d'anciens sentiments enfouis très profondément au fond de lui.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il ne pouvait pas s'enpêcher de s'imaginer dans ses bras, entrain de l'embrasser. Il rêvait de l'emmener faire un tour en moto, sous le coucher de soleil, son corps collé au sien, les cheveux aux vents... enfin bref, il rêvait d'un moment romantique avec l'amour de sa vie, toujours au courant de rien. Peter espérait profondément que lorsqu'il aurait le courage de lui avouer son amour, son âme soeur lui dirait "je t'aime" à son tour.

Il était prêt à tout pour se faire aimer par l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur, quitte à se faire tabasser une fois de plus. Ca ne l'avait pas dérangé au lycée de se faire frapper par lui, car au moins, il savait qu'il existait et faisait attention à lui, dans le mauvais sens du terme, mais c'était déjà ça.

Peter Hale était amoureux de John Stilinski depuis le lycée et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Il se ferait aimer de lui par tous les moyens, même s'il fallait se débarrasser de Melissa.

* * *

**Ca vous a plu? nous sommes sûres que oui! REVIEWS SVP!**


	14. Sentiments non-réciproques

**Salut les louveteaux, nous sommes de retour pour encore plus de fun! Préparez-vous à une bonne dose d'humour...et d'amour^^**

* * *

Peter se rendit chez les Stilinski. Il se tenait devant la porte, sans frapper, ni sonner. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître John, qui avait remarqué que le loup-garou restait derrière sa porte, sans bouger. Peter retint son souffle en le voyant, et au bout d'un moment, ses lèvres virèrent au bleu.

John se demanda si l'homme en face de lui était mort, ou non. Peut-être étais-ce le cas.

-Monsieur Hale, il faut respirer pour vivre, et cela ne change rien que vous soyez un lycanthrope.

Peter sembla se réveiller, et prit de grandes inspirations. John le fit rentrer, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, dit Peter au Sheriff, se donnat lui-même la permission de le tutoyer. Déjà, je ne suis pas sado-maso, je tiens à le dire. Ensuite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je suis amoureux.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il? demanda John

-Et bien parce que la personne que j'aime...bin...tu sais...

-Ne me dis pas que tu aimes Stiles! PEDOPHILE! De quel droit aimes-tu mon fils! Je t'interdis de sortir avec lui! De toute façon il sort déjà avec Derek, donc tu ne peux pas. Je ne dis pas que je préfère ton neveu, mias la différence d'âge est un peu plus petite...

-Ce n'est pas Stiles que j'aime... soupira Peter.

-C'est Mélissa?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. John était peut-être intelligent, mais il n'en restait pas moins un Stilinski.

-C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME, ESPECE D'IDIOT!

John beugua. Au bout d'un certain temps(et après avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque), il regarda Peter et lui demanda:

-Tu te souviens que je te martyrisais quand on était au lycée, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, et ?

-Et alors? Tu es sado-maso. Je suis désolé, mais je ne t'aime pas.

-Oh, je vois. Tu sors toujours avec cette garce, c'est ça?

John l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, le plaqua contre un mur, et le menaça:

-Ne la traite pas de garce, compris? Sinon, je te jure que je vais...

Peter ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. John le repoussa violemment, en lui demandant de sortir de chez lui, et en lui disant que pour lui, il n'était rien d'autre que son souffre-douleur. Ce à quoi Peter répondit:

-Pourtant, tu me frappais bien plus souvent que tes autres souffres-douleurs. Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu ressentais quelque chose, mais seulement, tu ne voulais pas que ça se sâche.

John commença à se demander s'il était possible qu'il soit amoureux de Peter Hale. Mais non, impossible. Il était amoureux de Mélissa, et de personne d'autre.

-FAUX! MENSONGES! JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE MELISSA§ Cria-t-il, sans se rendre que Mélissa était dans le salon, et le regardait fixement, sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle.

John rougit, et hocha doucement la tête.

-Ca tombre très bien, j'étais venu te dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

Peter, le coeur brisé, jura, mais un peu tard, qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais amoureux de sa vie.

* * *

**Et voilà on espère que ça vous a plu ( y a plutôt intérêt^^) et on se retrouve plus tard pour de nouveaux délires! Bye les louveteaux^^ Reviews svp!**


End file.
